Holding On
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: Can a distance relationship affect each other's feelings? Yamamoto x Chrome 8096 with Hints of 1896


Yamamoto is leaving Chrome for awhile he needs to train harder with his sword to become a better swordsman. He promised that he would return sooner and Chrome should wait for him.  
Takeshi's House [9:00 am]  
"Chrome... I would be leaving you for awhile.." Takeshi said to Chrome holding her shoulders with hs two hands.

"W-Where are you going Takeshi?" Chrome asked uneven in her tone of voice and she was about to cry.

"Oyaji said that I need to train harder with my sword to become a better swordsman, to protect you everytime." Takeshi said as he was trying to comfort Chrome and assuring her he would come back.

"O-oh.." Chrome replied unable to say something else

"I promise you Chrome, I'll be back.. I don't know when months from now, or years from now.. But I'll always think of you, we had a promise right? That sooner in the future we'll marry each other and have a family of our own" Takeshi said.

"H-Hai.." Chrome said and smiled at that thought it made her feel at ease.

"Before I go, I'll give you something... This will be our promise ring.. It's in two parts and there's a name on the inside.." Takeshi said and got the ring and give the other part to Chrome he put it in a chain and put it as a necklace on Chrome, Chrome looked at the ring, it has a name engraved on the inside part, the name reads "Takeshi Yamamoto"

"Chrome, I have your name in this ring.. You have mine, When we'll meet again sooner let's complete our promise." Takeshi said.

"Takeshi! Let's go! We should be there before it gets night." Tsuyoshi said.

"Hai! Oyaji! Gotta say my goodbye to Chrome first!" Takeshi said to his father in reply.

"Chrome... I Love You" Takeshi said and hugged her tightly he would miss her sweet smell, her cute little smile, her beautiful face and her small figure that he likes to hug.

"I Love You too.. Takeshi.." Chrome said as he hugged Takeshi back, she would miss his smile, his laugh, his well built body that keeps on hugging her, his handsome face and his kiss..

Speaking of kiss..

"Chrome... I'll be back" Takeshi leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Jya! I need to go now! I hate to go without you but this is needed, it's for the two of us.." Takeshi said and went to the car waiting for them to leave

Chrome was teary eyed, she would miss him but she trust in him. That he would come back and they would fulfill their promise, she touched her lips.. That would be the last reminder of Takeshi as he left but he would come back sooner.

Takeshi left, the car was now moving away from their house, chrome was staring at it meanwhile Takeshi was seated comfortably in the car and he propped out a picture of him and Chrome and smiled at it.

Everyday passed by like leaves blown by the strong summer wind. It was now almost a year since Takeshi left, they still had connections through the internet as Takeshi sent her pictures of himself through E-mail and they would occasionally call each other over the net. Hokkaido is very far from Namimori, Chrome couldn't afford to go there since there was just a little money she got and that's enough for her and her family. She had her aunts and uncles with her and their children also. But she feels complete at Takeshi's house, it wasn't as crowdy as her place and Takeshi and his father treated her as part of the family. Since Tsuyoshi said that she was the first girlfriend Takeshi ever had and he can see that Takeshi loves Chrome and he would take care of her. She missed that, all of that.

Takeshi was intensely training to perfect his sword style, there are many experts of the sword and they're teaching him one by one, but they are strict they impose rules and regulations to be followed. Takeshi didn't like it, one of their rules contradicts him on getting in touch of Chrome without him connecting her, he wouldn't know what's happening to her and he would be worried about him also. He doesn't want that so one day he tried to sneak out by climbing up the high walls but he was spotted by one of his tutors so he received a punishment. He was beaten all over his body that was the form of their discipline to those who wants to escape without completing yet the training. He never thought that his laptop and cellular phone was confiscated.

"Wha-! H-Hey! Give that back!" Takeshi said.

"Gomenasai Yamamoto-sama, it was an order from the higher ranks.." the servant said.

"Oyaji! Please let me get those!" Takeshi begged his father for him to get his things.

"I'm sorry Takeshi, I can't do such a thing when the higher ranks decided.. Their decision is final.." Tsuyoshi said.

Takeshi was distressed, how could she tell Chrome? How could they connect with each other? Takeshi knew a plan, he wrote a letter and sent it to Chrome, in that letter he apologized that he can't connect with her anymore because his things are confiscated, and he said that it might be the last letter he would send to her. But he said that he would be looking forward to the day that they will meet again, that she will be always his number one. One and only.

8 years passed since Takeshi left Namimori, Chrome graduated from College and got a work, Tsuna and Kyoko got well together now and have been dating for a month, Gokudera and Haru was still the same, arguing in everything but they love each other. When Chrome got home from a day's work as the general manger of a chocolate cafe she was surprised by her aunt that she said Chrome would be married sooner!

"Eh? D-Demo.. I don't want to marry yet.. not until Takeshi goes back.." Chrome said and mumbled her last sentence to herself.

"Oh forget about that boy, he probably had another now.." her aunt said.

"I-IE! Takeshi wouldn't have another!" Chrome said as she ran out of the house in tears, sooner rain started falling.. she remembered the time when Takeshi and her got soaked in the rain.

~Flashback~

"Oh.. It's starting to rain.. ahaha" Takeshi said

"Yeah, I love the rain.." Chrome said.

"Eh? Really?" Takeshi asked curiously.

"H-Hai! Especially the Rain Guardian.." chrome replied

"ahaha sweet~!" Takeshi said as he face Chrome and leaned down to kiss her, it was the first kiss they had. They had done it in the pouring rain.

~End of Flashback~

Maybe they're right.. Maybe Takeshi has someone else..

Takeshi was resting under the cherry blossom tree he was smiling greatly for his training is about to complete.

"Takeshi-sempai is more happy today.. I wonder why?" one of his kouhai said

"ahaha Yep! That's right! because 2 more years and I can see her and we would fulfill our promise.." Takeshi said

"Her?" his kouhai asked.

"Yep! My girlfriend.. hehe" takeshi said

"Oh.. hehe ganbatte na! Takeshi-sempai!" his kouhai said

"Sankyuu na! ahaha" he replied.

2 years had passed again like leaves blown in the wind. It was now time for Takeshi to go home to Namimori and meet Chrome, he really missed her. He was away for about 10 years..."Yosh! Ikouze! Oyaji!" Takeshi said excitedly

"Okay! You're excited eh?" Tsuyoshi said.

"of course! I can see her now and we'll build our own family.. that was a promise long time ago.. ahaha" Takeshi said.

They both got in the car and drove towards home, Namimori Japan where Chrome was waiting for him. Takeshi still had his ring he put it in a necklace and tied around his neck.

December 5: Chrome's birthday [7:00pm]

"Tanjoubi Omedetou! Chrome-san!" Haru said.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Chrome-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Arigatou minna!" Chrome said

"You're now 24! and tomorrow will be your wedding with Hibari-san!" her aunt said

Chrome looked down, she wished that Takeshi was that person who would marry her. She blew her cake candle and wished that Takeshi would be here before she gets married, but she knows that it won't come true. When the guest left Chrome went outside to look at the full moon she wished that Takeshi was here with her. In a couple of moments, someone slip two hands at her waist. She was astounded that she got her trident and pointed it to the person in the dark.

"Oh, is that how you greet me eh? " a familiar voice said, Chrome knew that voice but it couldn't be...  
"Ne Chrome?" Takeshi emerged from the dark and smiled at her.

"T-Takeshi!" Chrome immediately hugged him.

"hehe gomen, I took too long.. but I'm here to stay with you forever! ahaha" Takeshi said

"Ano.. Takeshi.." Chrome said.

"What is it Chrome?" Takeshi said

"I would be married tomorrow.. To Hibari-san... i-it was an arranged marriage and there's nothing I can do.." Chrome said.

"Oh.." Takeshi said as his smile faded away from his face.

"Gomen, Takeshi..." Chrome said.

There was a long silence before Takeshi spoke.. "It's okay! ahaha but before you get married can we go to my house first? I want you to taste the sushi I made and oh I'll just make sushi's for the two of you" he said.

"Eh? O-Okay..." Chrome said she didn't know why Takeshi was still laughing.

They both arrived at Takeshi's place, Takeshi immediately made a sushi for Chrome..

"Here.. Taste it! ahaha i want it to be nice for tomorrow" Takeshi said and still smiled.

"O-kay... Oishi..!" Chrome said as she ate the sushi Takeshi made.

"Have a drink then! I bought Saki from Hokkaido hehe they say it taste good!" Takeshi said.

"a-arigatou.." chrome said then Takeshi just smiled.. "I'll just get change okay? be back in a jiffy.." Takeshi said.

Takeshi went to his room he removed his shirt, but as he removed it he noticed the scars on his body from training and the beating he got along time ago.. He continued to stare at himself at the mirror reminiscing the memories. Chrome noticed that Takeshi didn't come down.. So she went into his room and noticed the wounds on Takeshi's body..

"Takeshi.. What happened to you?" Chrome said concerned.

"Ie, it's nothing.. I got it from my training and the beating that was years from now..

""Why didn't you tell me?" Chrome asked"

"Just because you can't see my scars it doesn't mean I don't have them.." Takeshi said.

"Oh.." Chrome said but she fainted she must have drunk too much. Takeshi put Chrome in his bed and he lie down with her.. Chrome then hugged Takeshi in her sleep Takeshi hugged her back.

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

Chrome woke up, everything wasn't familiar.. It wasn't her room ang her head hurts. The next thing she noticed that she was just in her inner wear. She looked around and saw Takeshi just in his boxers.. Chrome screamed waking Takeshi up..

"Chrome! What happened?" Takeshi asked.

"W-Why Am I just in my inner clothing?" Chrome asked

"A-and you why are you..." she continued but Takeshi answered

"You're really sweating last night it's because you drank too much that's why I removed your... C-clothes b-but I did nothing! I promise! I'm not ready for what you're thinking! I'm not that kind of person! /shakes head wildly.." Takeshi said embarrassed. "and.. I'm like this because I got used in Hokkaido that It's too hot after my training so i slept without my shirt on or just like this.. G-Gomen.."

Takeshi immediately get chrome's clothes and lend it to her so she could change he looked away... He too changed to a proper clothing.. Chrome was smiling at Takeshi, then that when she remembered her wedding day.

"Oh yeah! It's my wedding today! " Chrome said as she hurriedly changed and run towards the door but Takeshi got hold of her hand and said.. "Do You really have to go?" Chrome thought of it.. Takeshi is here, she would be happy now.. but what about Hibari? Well, it was just an arranged marriage and she and Hibari won't get along together.. So she decided to stay.. she hugged takeshi tightly and kissed him on the lips..

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Takeshi asked with his curious face that chrome really found it cute.

Chrome laughed at that, before answering him with a "Yes!"

Takeshi hugged her every second passed feels like hours for them.. He was happy and so she was.

"We have forever to do this..." Takeshi said looking at chrome and smiled

"Hai! Forever.." Chrome said

"I Love You Chrome.." Takeshi said

"I Love You too Takeshi.."

Chrome replied and they hugged each other.

**SAPPY Right? ahaha READ and REVIEW :)**

Jya~! 'til next time 


End file.
